


Chill Baby

by rrinrinche



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Kink, M/M, Male Slash, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrinrinche/pseuds/rrinrinche
Summary: Утром всегда кажется, что эта ночь была ошибкой.***Куча пьяных подростков, неон и Гокудера Хаято в ремнях. Ямамото и подумать не мог, что этот вечер будет настолько удачным.





	Chill Baby

Гокудера выглядел… необычно. «Охуенно», - вертелось на языке, но Ямамото решил выразиться культурнее.

Дело было не в чёрных джинсах, облепивших ноги, как вторая кожа, и даже не в сетчатой майке, зазывно выглядывающей из-под распахнутой на первых три пуговицы алой шёлковой рубашки, хотя, нет, и в этом тоже, но некоторые мелочи были не менее эффектными и первыми привлекали внимание.  
Кожаные ремни змеились по ногам, плотно обхватывали бёдра и сходились на талии, окольцовывая её. Металлические кольца и цепочки завораживающе поблёскивали в тусклом жёлтом свете лам. Взглядом Ямамото скользнул выше и наткнулся ещё на кучу украшений, болтавшихся на красивой шее, которые захотелось медленно, смакуя каждую секунду, перебрать в пальцах, сжать в ладони, почувствовать, как звенья впиваются в кожу, нагреваются, а потом резко дёрнуть на себя, чтобы услышать тихий лязг и удивлённый вздох…

\- Ты похож на блядь, - наваждение прервал презрительный смешок Шамала, который развалился в кресле и скучающе щёлкал каналы. – Хотя нет. Они и то скромнее выглядят.

Хаято закатил глаза, открыто демонстрируя, что ему глубоко похуй на слова старого извращенца, одно существование которого является антирекламой полового воздержания. 

\- Ага, тебе ли не знать, - впрочем, Гокудера тоже любил время от времени поплеваться ядом. 

\- Ребята, пойдём уже. Мы и так опаздываем, - небольшую перепалку прервал Тсуна, про которого все успели подзабыть. 

Ямамото так точно. Он всё это время залипал на чёртовые ремни на охуенных ногах своего друга, товарища и почти брата, наверное. Интересно, ему хоть двигаться не больно? Сидят крепко, хрен отдерёшь, а ещё наверняка натирают при ходьбе, оставляя на коже красноватые следы.

Пиздец, приплыли. 

\- Алло, придурок, проснись! - прямо над ухом раздался щелчок, возвращая парня в реальность. Лицо Гокудеры оказалось слишком близко. – Двигаем!  
Только сейчас Такеши заметил на блондинистой голове маленькие дьявольские рожки. 

Вот уж действительно чертовка.

***

Никто точно не знал, зачем они припёрлись на эту вечеринку. Реборн сказал, что срочно надо искать союзников и налаживать контакты, но не уточнил, какие именно, только загадочно улыбнулся и многозначительно повертел пистолет в руке. Намёк понят, но… Серьёзно? О каких, блять, партнёрах по «бизнесу» может идти речь, когда вокруг одни ужратые в хлам подростки, детишки богатеньких родителей, наивно предполагающих, что их чадо сейчас на ночёвке у лучшего друга? Стариков бы удар хватил, если бы они увидели своего ненаглядного, вливающего в себя пятый шот подряд, трущегося на танцполе с милой одноклассницей, с которой они только вчера на первое свидание сходили, или обжимающегося на диване с каким-то парнем, хер знает, кто такой, вроде его фотка на школьной доске почёта висит. Хорошо, что Тсуна не додумался Киоко пригласить. Нечего ей в этой обители разврата делать. Да и старший Сасагава прибил бы их нахуй.

Кстати, о половых органах. 

Ямамото чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он, блять, не выдержит растущего напряжения в штанах. На Гокудеру просто невозможно было смотреть. Нет, не так. Смотреть-то и хотелось, вдумчиво так, не отвлекаясь ни на что, но это было физически тяжело. Невыносимо. В общем, полный пиздец. 

Сначала всё шло нормально. На входе их никто задерживать не стал: достаточно было пространно намекнуть об интересной такой организации Вонголе. С порога их занесло в толпу тел разной степени обнажённости, дрыгающихся в такт долбящей по ушам музыке; от спёртого прокуренного воздуха слегка закружилась голова. Единогласно было решено сначала доползти до бара, чтобы догнаться, а то настроения совсем не было. Тсуна явно чувствовал себя неуютно и нервничал, Гокудера кривил губы в недовольстве, а Ямамото старался вести себя максимально непринуждённо. 

После первого коктейля дела пошли веселее. После второго наконец получилось расслабиться. На третьем мозги начали плыть. Саваду снесло окончательно, и тот, светясь азартом, ускакал танцевать. Хаято поплёлся следом: негоже Джудайме бросать одного. Такеши остался на месте, пытаясь допить несчастную маргариту. И вот тогда стало совсем херово. 

Гокудера как-то слишком хорошо вписывался в окружающую атмосферу безудержного пьяного веселья на одну ночь. Неоновые блики скользили по бледному лицу, на скулах проступал лёгкий румянец, порозовела даже шея и ключицы, не скрытые одеждой. Лёгкая ткань ласкала тело, соскальзывала с плеч, казалось, расстегни ещё пуговицу – и она окончательно слетит, оседая ненужной тряпкой у ног. Многочисленные цепочки раскачивались даже от мимолётного движения, ловили разноцветные отблески холодного искусственного света. Толпа превратилась в безликую кашу, всё внимание сконцентрировалось только на одном человеке. Захотелось ощутить вкус губ, которые в полумраке казались слишком яркими, мягко прикусить нижнюю, пройтись языком, зализывая мелкие ранки, спуститься ниже, на острый подбородок, и оставить свою метку прямо под линией челюсти, чтобы всем видно было, и Гокудере в первую очередь. Ямамото окончательно растворился в своих мечтаниях и уже практически чувствовал чужое горячее дыхание, как вдруг осознал, что друзья куда-то испарились. Помотав головой и не заприметив никого хоть отдалённого похожего, Такеши решил просто ждать. Далеко свалить они просто не могли. Да и ничего серьёзно произойти не могло, так ведь? Ямамото прислушался к своим ощущениям и угрозы не почувствовал. Значит, просто куда-то временно отошли. 

Хранитель Дождя рассеянно крутил в пальцах леденец на палочке, один из тех, что лежали в глубокой тарелке на барной стойке в качестве бесплатного угощения. Схватил он вишнёвую сладость только для того, чтобы алкогольную горечь перебить, конечно же. Вовсе не потому, что ярко-красный напоминал о...

\- Эй, придурок!

Вот и пропажа нашлась. Только одна штука почему-то.

\- А где Тсуна? Он же с тобой был.

Хаято легко запрыгнул на высокий стул и уже потягивал мартини. Внизу живота снова потяжелело, стоило только взглянуть на ремни, сильнее перетянувшие ноги. Гокудера облокотился на стойку, ладонью подпирая щёку, от чего рубашка расползлась ещё больше, давая отличный обзор на бледную грудь, обтянутую сетчатой майкой. Ямамото крайне впечатлился. Настолько, что чуть не раскрошил зубами конфету. 

\- Десятый перебрал немного, - начал Хаято, скучающе вертя ножку бокала в руке. Несмотря на общую расслабленность, в его движениях прослеживалась некая нервозность, хотя, возможно, так только казалось. – Я ему такси вызвал.

Если бы Такеши сейчас пил, то обязательно подавился. Нихуя себе. Обожаемого Джудайме отпустили одного поздно ночью в нетрезвом состоянии? Удивительное, блять, рядом. 

\- Ха, странно, что ты с ним не поехал…

Гокудера резко отставил бокал с недопитым мартини в сторону и спрыгнул на пол. В этот момент Ямамото показалось, что ему сейчас прилетит по ебалу. В конце концов, Хранитель Урагана под градусом – явление не изученное. 

Тем временем Хаято оказался непозволительно близко, но вроде бы ничего делать не собирался. Только смотрел как-то проникновенно, будто мысли считывал, а потом ухмыльнулся самодовольно и бесцеремонно выхватил леденец прямо из чужого рта. 

Ямамото с уверенность мог сказать, что от увиденного чуть не помер. 

Сука.

Блондинистая сука, иначе и не скажешь.

Розовый язык широко прошёлся по красному блестящему от слюны шарику. Губы сомкнулись на верхушке конфеты, задержались на доли секунды, а после вишнёвая сладость исчезла во рту. И всё это время Гокудера не отводил взгляда. Насаживался на этот сраный леденец, перекатывал его за щекой, мелко вылизывал, и всё это крайне медленно, демонстративно, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, а особенно выражением лица Такеши, в котором читалось усиленно сдерживаемое желание и лёгкая паника. 

Когда напрягшегося члена коснулись изящные пальцы, унизанные кольцами, Ямамото просто, блять не выдержал. Леденец полетел на пол; пепельные пряди оказались на удивление мягкими, такие приятно было сжимать в ладони. Хаято слегка запрокинул голову и довольно облизнулся, ощущая себя абсолютным победителем. Лицо Такеши будто окаменело, взгляд потемнел, дыхание потяжелело. Добродушный японец благополучно сдох в ту секунду, когда блядская конфета оказалась у Гокудеры во рту, нет, ещё раньше, когда внезапно выяснилось, что длинные ноги в ремнях – это охуенно, отвал всего и вообще лучшее, что случалось в этом мире.

Впрочем, Ямамото недостатком смелости не страдал. 

Широкая мозолистая ладонь уверенно легла на бедро. Пальцы подцепили один из узких ремешков, обвившихся вокруг ноги, приласкали кожу сквозь грубую ткань джинсов. Хаято на это только бровью повёл, без слов спрашивая, на что ещё решится мечник. Или это всё? 

Ага, сейчас. 

Допрыгался, чертёнок.

Зелёные глаза широко распахнулись, когда Такеши, окончательно поехав крышей от вседозволенности, уверенно схватил своего… друга, товарища, а вот хуй его знает теперь, за округлую ягодицу, слегка сжав. Еле слышные вздохи таяли на губах, чувствовать дрожь разгорячённого тела было до одури приятно. Ямамото слегка подался вперёд и остановился буквально в паре миллиметрах ото рта Гокудеры, подталкивая того ближе к себе. Хранитель Урагана, впрочем, довольно быстро пришёл в себя и, прильнув всем телом к мечнику, впился поцелуем в его губы. Такеши от неожиданности сильнее впился пальцами в чужую задницу, на что Хаято тихо промычал. 

В реальности всё оказалось в разы круче. 

Целовались долго, пока дыхания хватило. Губы болели от частых покусываний, языки сплелись в безумном танце. Ямамото, приложив титанические усилия, оторвался от краснеющего рта и, проигнорировав недовольство Гокудеры, спустился ниже, на шею, оставляя влажные следы на бледной коже.

\- Н-не здесь же… - выдохнул Хаято, хлопнув мечника по плечу.

Такеши, если честно, от такого расклада слегка охуел, но его уже настойчиво тянули куда-то в направлении комнат для… нетерпеливых парочек. 

Пиздец, на такое Ямамото точно не рассчитывал. 

Хотя кого он наебать пытается? 

***

По пути они собрали все углы и косяки, постоянно зажимаясь. Гокудера что-то бормотал про недалёких бейсболистов и конченых животных, но на поцелуи отвечать не забывал. Кусался, тянул за волосы, одежду, будто содрать пытаясь, выгибался в объятиях. Ямамото от такой отзывчивости улетел в астрал и вообще не способен был воспринимать информацию, но послушно следовал за Хранителем Урагана. Наконец они добрались до какой-то двери, которую Хаято бесцеремонно пнул и… занято. Ну и похуй, другие есть. Спустя, казалось, бесконечные минуты поисков, свободная комната нашлась. Как только раздался хлопок и щелчок замка, Такеши наконец смог осознать ситуацию до конца. 

Охуеть. 

Охуеть!

Он и чёртов Гокудера Хаято одни. В комнате. За закрытой дверью. 

Лучше и быть не могло. 

Ямамото снова припал к шее, на которой уже живого места не осталось. Свежие засосы растекались тёмно-красными чернилами по светлой коже, а примерно такого же цвета рожки только добавляли сходства с чертёнком.

Очень привлекательным, дико горячим чертёнком. 

Хаято часто дышал через рот, ощущая, как обжигающие прикосновения губ добрались до ключиц. Такеши слегка прикусил тонкую кость, ласково зализал, поцеловал впадинку и, убедившись, что уже можно практически всё, проник ладонями под рубашку. Распалённое тело, которое теперь разрешалось трогать везде, где захочется, отзывалось чувственной дрожью, шершавая на ощупь тканевая сетка, по сути, нихера не прикрывающая, путалась в пальцах. Ямамото, добравшись до затвердевших сосков, слегка сжал нежные горошинки, на что Гокудера ответил проникновенным полустоном. 

\- Какого хера ты медлишь?

Прикосновениями японец спустился на талию Хаято и, ухватив покрепче, будто боясь, что тот резко куда-нибудь денется, повёл к кровати. Чуть не споткнувшись о коврик, Такеши приземлился на мягкий матрас. Гокудера, как тогда в баре, устроился между его ног, запутался пальцами в чёрных волосах и стал аккуратно массировать кожу головы. Ямамото чуть не отъехал далеко и надолго. Кто бы мог подумать, что эти руки, разбрасывающие везде и по любому поводу взрывчатку, могут оказаться такими ласковыми. Такеши, забывшись, медленно огладил худые бока, спустился к ногам, и внезапное разочаровывающее осознание заставило отвлечься от приятных ощущений. 

\- Быстрее не получится, - огорчённо вздохнул Ямамото, подцепив один из кожаных ремешков, опоясывающих бедро.

Хаято, усмехнувшись, обхватил лицо глупого, очень глупого придурка, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Душа Такеши уже готова была покинуть бренное тело. Растрёпанные пепельные волосы, серебристые цепочки, рубашка, окончательно сползшая с плеч, чёрная сетка на бледной коже, алеющие засосы, хаотично разбросанные по шее и острым ключицам, зелёные, словно светящиеся в полумраке, как у кошки, глаза, подёрнутые дымкой обжигающего желания, и неприлично красные губы. Ямамото откровенно завис, запоминая такого Гокудеру буквально по деталям. 

Это не маленький славненький чертёнок. 

Это уже ебаный Дьявол. 

Хаято игру в гляделки поддержал, наслаждаясь осознанием того, что у японца от него башню сносит. Тут и слепому всё ясно станет. Немного помучив придурка бездействием, Гокудера плавным движением поднял ногу, упёрся ею в кровать рядом с бедром Такеши и хрипловато прошептал:

\- Ну, так сними. 

Ямамото, как заворожённый, проследил кожаный рисунок на стройных ногах, подхватил под коленом, задирая выше, и огладил маленькую пряжку, которая держала ремешок на поясе. Звякнула металлическая застёжка. Сверху послышались прерывистые вздохи. Такеши, войдя во вкус, расправлялся с креплениями всё быстрее и быстрее. Гокудера глухо постанывал от облегчения, потому что кожа действительно слегка натёрлась, наверняка следы остались. Ямамото с ума сойдёт, когда увидит. 

Ремни и цепи с лязгом упали на пол. Следом полетела алая рубашка и дьявольские рожки. 

Хаято дёрнул японца за футболку, не снимая, скорее намекая. Хранитель Дождя, что удивительно, понял всё с первого раза и, стянув с себя ненужную тряпку, откинул её куда-то в сторону. Гокудера чуть не задохнулся от открывшегося вида на натренированное тело, но старательно делал вид, что, ну, не впечатлило. О чём вы? Видали и лучше. 

Ага, блять. Никаких не видали. 

Не при таких обстоятельствах. 

А Такеши, засранец такой, воспользовавшись его замешательством, потянул Хаято на себя и усадил на колени. Гокудера уже хотел возмутиться, но тут же был заткнут крепким, как член Ямамото, упирающийся ему в задницу, поцелуем. 

Одежда постепенно исчезала, открывая всё больше простора для творчества. Японец уже просёк, что кожа у Хранителя Урагана очень чувствительная, а потому можно было оставлять засосы везде, где только можно, тот даже против не будет. Гокудера и вправду поплыл: закатывал глаза, громко дышал через рот, срываясь на стоны, отчего слегка смущался, вертелся, чуть ли с коленей не съезжал. Ямамото, решив, что так будет удобнее, перевернулся, уложил Хаято повыше и устроился сверху, раздвинув его ноги коленом. Гокудера слегка прогнулся в пояснице и еле слышно всхлипнул, почувствовав давление в паху. От контакта с полностью оголённой кожей накрывало волной жара, прокатывающегося по всему телу. Больше всего горел низ живота и бёдра. Было и хорошо, и херово одновременно. 

Такеши тем временем продолжал изводить Хаято медленными ласками и поцелуями. Истерзанная шея, плечи, ямочка между ключиц и торчащие соски, которые оказалось приятно перекатывать на языке. Изо рта Гокудеры вырвался первый чистый стон, и, судя по слегка пристыженному виду, для него это тоже было неожиданностью. Ямамото же, довольный до чёртиков, стал облизывать грудь Хаято ещё усерднее. Хранителя Урагана подбрасывало, как от удара током. Хлопковые простыни тёрлись о кожу, все ощущения будто обострились в тысячу раз. Щёки горели, глаза застилала пелена, во рту стало сухо от частого дыхания. Пальцы сами собой вцепились в чёрные пряди. Гокудера и сам не понимал, чего он хочет: оттолкнуть в конец охуевшего придурка или прижать это недоразумение ближе.

Ямамото уже самозабвенно вылизывал живот Хаято, оставляя алеющие засосы и там, так, на память, и уже потянулся к резинке трусов, но именно в этот ответственный момент былая смелость, граничащая с беспечностью и оголтелой самоуверенностью, куда-то испарилась. Мысль о том, что он нихуя не знает, что делать дальше, пискляво жужжала, как залётный комар летней ночью, сбивая весь настрой. Ни смазки, ни презервативов, ни, блять, банального опыта у них не было. 

Ямамото скорее сам себя сожрёт, чем сделает Гокудере больно. 

Столкнувшись с непонимающим взглядом Хаято, которого обеспокоило замешательство японца, Такеши коротко лизнул место над пупком и приспустил нижнее бельё. Когда из-под намокшей ткани показалась покрасневшая головка, Ямамото нерешительно дотронулся до неё губами. Гокудера захлебнулся стоном, рухнул на кровать и вцепился в простыню, что-то невнятно бормоча. Такеши приподнялся, подумав, что сделал что-то не так, но заплывший взгляд и чувственные вздохи сказали сами за себя. Хаято попытался прикрыть ладонью пылающее лицо, но Хранитель Дождя мягко убрал его руку и смазано поцеловал в висок.

Бельё окончательно улетело в ебеня, оставляя их полностью открытыми друг перед другом. Ямамото почувствовал, как тело под ним затрепетало, как острые коленки сжали бока. Такеши мягко погладил округлую тазовую косточку, затем бедро, стараясь сильно не нажимать на розоватые натёртости от ремней на ногах. Одну из таких отметин он проследил языком. Гокудера дёрнулся и тихо захныкал, упрашивая Ямамото поторопиться, блять, иначе его разорвёт на месте.

Такеши, усмехнувшись такой реакции, всосал нежную кожицу на внутренней стороне бедра, оставив новую отметину, которую Хранитель Урагана наверняка заметит не сразу, и сжал член, задвигав рукой вверх-вниз. От неожиданности Хаято снова зашёлся стоном, подавшись навстречу. Руки сами легли на крепкие плечи. Испепеляющее тепло, исходящее от тела напротив, просачивалось внутрь, стекало вниз, посылая за собой лёгкие судороги. 

Как же хуёво. 

Как же прекрасно.

Собственное ставшее почти болезненным возбуждение становилось всё труднее сдерживать, да и, судя по участившимся стонам, Гокудера уже был на пределе. Ямамото ещё пару раз прошёлся рукой вдоль члена, не сильно сжимая, погладил чувствительную головку, раздвинул ноги Хаято чуть шире и подтянулся выше, сталкиваясь с пронзительным взглядом полуприкрытых зелёных глаз. Слипшиеся в стрелочки ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени на щёки, припылённые румянцем. Острый кончик языка то и дело пробегался по обкусанным губам. Такеши наклонился ещё ближе, ловя частое-частое дыхание и, устроившись удобнее, толкнулся вперёд. 

\- А-ах… - томный стон показался слишком громким. Гокудера прогнулся в спине, прижавшись сильнее, и подался навстречу. 

Между ног мокро и горячо, мышцы конвульсивно сжимались, колени сами собой разъезжались в стороны. Хаято скрестил лодыжки за спиной Ямамото, надавил на поясницу, подначивая двигаться быстрее. Сказать прямо язык не поворачивался. А зачем? 

На самом деле стыдно пиздец.

Гокудера уткнулся в шею, прикусывая смуглую кожу, на что Такеши протяжно выдохнул и, не сдержавшись, двинул бёдрами сильнее. Хаято глухо захныкал, оцарапал плечо, а после переместил ладонь грудь. Невесомые прикосновения мучительно медленно спустились прямо к членам, трущимся друг о друга. Тонкие пальцы крепко сжали две возбуждённые плоти, что, на самом деле, далось трудно: те еле помещались.

Ямамото издал гортанный стон, толкнулся в руку и зарылся носом в светлые волосы. Гокудера старался попадать в такт движениям, но хрен там. Такеши постоянно сбивался с ритма, срывался на слишком сильные толчки. Только когда чужая широкая ладонь легла поверх, стало легче. 

Хаято уже просто не сдерживался: громко вскрикивал, хватал ртом воздух, которого катастрофически не хватало, цеплялся всеми конечностями, выгибался в крепких объятиях, подставлялся под хаотичные поцелуи. А потом была внезапная вспышка, от которой скрутило всё внизу. Бёдра взметнулись вверх, содрогаясь от прошившего удовольствия. Тело стало ватным, тяжёлым. Такеши тоже долго не продержался и, со свистом вздохнув сквозь зубы, кончил следом и тяжело опустился на разморённого Гокудеру, чуть не придавив его. Хаято лениво пихнул его в грудь, но слезть не дал, всё ещё обхватывая Ямамото руками и ногами. Двигаться вообще не хотелось, а расставаться с исходящим от придурка теплом тем более. Но давление на рёбра действительно мешало, поэтому разорвать объятия всё-таки пришлось. Японец рухнул рядом и притянул уже почти отключившегося Гокудеру к себе поближе. Сил хватило только для того, чтобы прикрыть их скомканной простынёй. 

Завтра.

Всё завтра. 

Похуй вообще, что там будет, пока Хаято лежит под боком. 

***

Утром было пиздец неловко. 

Ямамото проснулся первым, потому что было прохладно. Ещё бы. Гокудера стянул всю простыню на себя, завернулся в неё и мирно себе сопел в подушку. Интересно, орать будет? Или сразу ёбнет? 

Оглядев комнату, Такеши почувствовал, как неприятные мурашки пробежались от затылка вдоль спины. Их одежда была разбросана по всем углам, рядом с кроватью валялись те самые ремни, а чуть дальше – красные дьявольские рожки. Только сейчас до него дошло, что именно произошло вчера. 

И что теперь, блять, делать?

Кто они друг другу? Друзья? 

Друзья не трахаются. Если да, то это уже немного по-другому называется.

Отвлёкшись от созерцания потолка, Ямамото снова повернулся к Гокудере, чтобы понаблюдать, пока можно. А что ещё делать?..

Блять. 

Такеши никак не ожидал наткнуться на ответный заспанный взгляд исподлобья. 

Сердце ухнуло в пятки и, казалось, прекратило биться вообще. Напряжённое молчание нагнетало. Но что говорить-то? Хранитель Дождя боялся, действительно боялся, что просто всё испортит, если попытается хоть что-нибудь ляпнуть. 

\- Я убью тебя, если притворишься, что ничего не помнишь, - потянувшись, хрипло сказал Хаято.

Между светлых бровей залегла небольшая морщинка, губы поджаты, глаза бегают из стороны в сторону. 

Почему-то Ямамото показалось, что Гокудера обеспокоен ещё больше. 

\- Я не сбегаю, если ты об этом, - ответил японец, судорожно подбирая слова, что получалось, мягко говоря, со скрипом. – И не хотел даже…

Хранитель Урагана чуть удивлённо уставился на него, всё ещё недоверчиво хмурясь. 

Неужели действительно думал, что его кинут?

Такеши придвинулся к самому лицу Хаято, погладил большим пальцем мягкую щёку, тёплую после сна, и коснулся лёгким поцелуем напряжённых губ. Каково же было его удивление, когда Гокудера ответил. 

Их вчера не было ошибкой.


End file.
